Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge
| genre = Platformer | modes = Single-player }} Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge is a 2003 platforming video game developed by Rare and published by THQ for the Game Boy Advance. The game was released in North America on 10 September 2003 and in Europe on 24 October 2003. Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge is a spin-off game in the ''Banjo-Kazooie'' series and takes place two months after the events of Banjo-Kazooie for the Nintendo 64. The game also contains a time travel plot; its story actually takes place before the events of Banjo-Kazooie as well. Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge used an overhead platform design similar to Conker's Pocket Tales to replicate the 3-D feel of the console entries in the series, but on a smaller scale. Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge was the first Rare game that was released after the company was purchased by Microsoft from the Stamper Brothers, and the first Banjo-Kazooie game to be released on the portable Game Boy Advance and to only be licensed by Nintendo. A port for mobile phones was released in July 2004, and a mobile compilation of the game's minigames, titled Banjo Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge Missions, was released on 14 June 2005.http://www.pocketgamer.co.uk/r/Mobile/Banjo+Kazooie+Grunty's+Revenge%3A+Mobile/review.asp?c=229 Gameplay Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge is played from an overhead perspective, as opposed to the third-person view of its predecessors. Similarly to previous Banjo-Kazooie titles, the game is spread across five individual worlds accessible from the main hub world, Spiral Mountain. Banjo must collect up to 10 Jiggies from each world to unlock new ones with help from Master Jiggywiggy, eventually leading to Gruntilda's Castle. Jiggies can be earned by completing various objectives, such as winning a minigame, defeating a boss, or helping someone in need. New to Grunty's Revenge is the Jinjo Oracle, a statue who offers hints regarding Jiggy locations in exchange for saving Jinjos trapped in each world; collecting all the Jinjos in a world will earn Banjo a Jiggy. Several of Banjo and Kazooie's moves from the previous games are retained, such as the Talon Trot and Bill Drill, while one new move is introduced, the Battery Eggs. New moves can be acquired from Bozzeye, one of Bottles' relatives, in exchange for Musical Notes, up to 100 of which can be found in each world. Returning character Mumbo Jumbo can also transform Banjo into one of several new forms, giving him access to previously unreachable areas; unlike past games, specific transformations are not exclusive to each world and can be used in any world once unlocked. Additionally, Banjo can also collect up to two Hollow Honeycombs per world and exchange them with Honey B for extensions to Banjo's energy meter. Plot Two months after Gruntilda's defeat, Gruntilda's minion Klungo is unable to make any progress moving the boulder crushing her. Instead, he builds a mechanical body for Gruntilda which she possesses with her spirit, allowing her to exact revenge on Banjo and Kazooie. Mecha-Grunty kidnaps Kazooie and travels twenty years back in time to keep the duo from ever meeting, which would prevent her defeat. Mumbo Jumbo uses his magic to send Banjo back in time and stop her. Upon his arrival in the past version of Spiral Mountain, Banjo is greeted by Bottles' relative Bozzeye, who received a note from Mumbo prior to Banjo's arrival asking for his assistance. With the aid of Bozzeye and a younger incarnation of Mumbo, Banjo quickly reunites with Kazooie, and together they battle Mecha-Grunty and Klungo multiple times before eventually arriving in Gruntilda's Castle, which is still being constructed. The two defeat her, dismantling her robotic body and sending her spirit back to the future and into her real body underground. Returning to the present, Banjo has Kazooie invite Mumbo and Bottles over for a card game to celebrate. The game ends with Gruntilda summoning Klungo to request assistance from her sisters, foreshadowing the events of Banjo-Tooie. Development The game originally began development in 1999 for the Game Boy Color under the name Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Curse, featuring a different story and additional worlds and game mechanics, before shifting to the Game Boy Advance.http://www.unseen64.net/2015/10/05/banjo-kazooie-gruntys-curse-gameboy-color-cancelled/ Before the game was released, several early screenshots depicted Banjo and Kazooie flying and another featuring an industrial world of some sort. This world was known as 'Fiery Furnace', but was shrunk and added as a sub-area of Freezing Furnace called 'Grunty Industries' in the final game. In Scribes, Leigh Loveday said that the ability for Banjo and Kazooie to fly was removed because it just would not have worked out in the game. Reception | MC = 72/100 | Allgame = | Edge = 4/10 | EuroG = 6/10 | GI = 5.25/10 | GSpot = 6.8/10 | GSpy = | GameZone = 8.2/10 | IGN = 8/10 | NGC = 90% | NLife = | NP = 3.6/5 }} Most reviews were generally positive. However, GameSpot gave the game a 6.8 out of 10, criticizing the better aspects of the game being overshadowed by its focus on item collecting and "the rather short nature of the overall quest". The game has an average score of 72.70% from GameRankings and 72 out of 100 from Metacritic. References External links * at the Internet Archive * Category:2003 video games Category:Banjo-Kazooie Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Game Boy Advance-only games Category:Cancelled Game Boy Color games Category:Interquel video games Category:Mobile games Category:Rare (company) games Category:THQ games Category:Time travel video games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Witchcraft in video games Category:Top-down video games